Sesuatu'
by pudding-tan
Summary: Sakura pun terduduk di situ dengan kegugupan tingkat akut. "Seperti apa?" Tanya sasuke lagi. Sasuke sekarang ada di hadapan sakura yang sedang duduk dengan berjongkok. "Se-seperti. ." jawab sakura takut-takut. warning: typo bertebaran, dan lain2. mohon bantuannya .


Fic one shoot pudding yang ke2 dengan pairing sasusaku ^0^. Oh iya pudding minta maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita, tapi beneran kok fic yang ini pake ide pudding sendiri /-.-\

Oh iya pudding minta maaf lagi T-T kalau fiv pudding yang kemaren udah niru ide senpai yang punya fic 'love' terus endak bilang2, maaf . maaf lagi. . T^T

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

Warning: AU, typo di mana2 #selalu -.-, OOC, dan jenis warning2 lainnya

Don't like don't read, kalau endak suka ceritanya boleh keluar kok :p he he he

"Sesuatu"

Yak mulai!

.

Di suatu restoran yang bisa di bilang mewah tapi tidak terlalu mewah, ada sepasanng kekasih yang sedang menikmati makanannya. Sang perempuan memulai pembicaraan setelah selesai memakan hidangan yang mereka pesan.

Perempuan itu terlihat seperti memohon sesuatu pada kekasihnya, "Sasuke. . ayolah, boleh kan aku main di apartemenmu? Ya ya ya?" Tanya perempuan itu dengan nada memohon.

"Tidak." jawab sang kekasih dari perempuan yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke itu. Nama lengkapnya Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke meminum minumannya dan melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum si perempuan memohon lagi padanya, "Di apartemenku tidak ada apa-apa." tegas Sasuke pada Sakura, nama si perempuan yang memohon pada sasuke tadi. lengkapnya Haruno Sakura

Tapi sakura tetap bersikeras agar dia dapat bermain di rumah sasuke untuk melakukan 'Sesuatu', "Ku mohon Sasuke. . aku kan tidak pernah ke sana. ." pinta Sakura dengan memelas. "Ya ya ya?" sambung Sakura, "Aku ingin main di sana," lanjut Sakura lagi.

"Hn?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya bingung saat mendengar ucapan Sakura tadi. Bukankah selama ini dia tidak pernah mau kuajak ke apartemenku, sekarang dia mau kesana untuk main katanya? pikir Sasuke.

"Bukankah dulu ku ajak kau tidak mau, sekarang kenapa kau. .?" Tanya Sasuke pada sang kekasih dengan nada menyelidik.

Sakura terlihat bingung ingin menjawab apa, karena dia tidak mau tujuannya diketahui oleh Sasuke, "A-aku. . hanya penasaran bagaimana tempat tinggal Sasuke, dan. . a-aku juga ingin main di sana," jawab Sakura gugup sambil tertunduk. Gugup karena takut ketahuan kalau dia bohong. Padahal kan Sakura ingin melakukan 'Sesuatu' di apartemen Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat gelagat Sakura yang aneh menautkan alisnya sekali lagi. "Baiklah" jawab Sasuke sambil meletakkan minumannya. "Hah? Apanya yang 'baiklah'?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya, menjawab "Oh, tidak jadi?" Sakura yang mendengar pun kaget dan baru sadar kalau itu tadi persetujuan Sasuke, "Se-sekarang?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada tidak percaya.

Karena dia akan ke apartemen Sasuke sekarang, dan tentu saja untuk melakukan 'Sesuatu'. Sakura masih terlihat berpikir. Memilih sekarang atau besok saja. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura pun membiarkannya dan Sasuke. . tersenyum. Ya dia tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura, yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

Sasuke memanggil pelayan untuk meminta billnya. Setelah memberikan uang pada si pelayan. Sasuke pun bersiap berdiri, tapi Sakura masih belum mau berdiri. Karena sakura masih berpikir.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menjawab, "Iya, ayo sekarang saja" jawab Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya. "Hn" jawab Sasuke di sertanyai senyum kecilnya. Sakura pun berdiri dan menggandeng tangan sasuke keluar dari restoran.

Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan sakura. Malah sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan sakura. Sasuke sebenarnya curiga dengan sakura. Tapi sasuke tidak peduli. Yang penting dia dapat membuat kekasihnya senang.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura menaiki mobil sport Sasuke. Mereka sekarang dalam perjalan menuju apartemen Sasuke. Terlihat Sakura sangat senang. Karena dari tadi dia senyum-senyum sendiri menghadap kaca jendela di sampingnya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya menjadi tambah curiga dengan sikap Sakura. Tapi sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang penting Sakura dapat tersenyum dengannya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit sampailah mereka di sebuah gedung tinggi. Ya, pasti itu gedung apartemen Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat gedung itu terlihat kagum. Gedung tempat apartemen sasuke tinggal sangat besar dan bagus. "Sasuke. ." panggil Sakura dengan nada kagum. "Hn?" jawab Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura yang sudah turun dari mobil. "Gedungnya besar sekali. ." ucap Sakura terkagum-kagum.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Sakura tadi menjadi tersenyum. Ingin rasanya Sasuke mencium Sakura, karena tampang imut Sakura. Lalu Sasuke medekati Sakura dan mencium pucuk kepala Sakura, dan menggandeng tangan Sakura masuk ke gedung besar itu.

Saat mereka masuk, para pegawai memberi salam pada Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke mempunyai kerja sama dengan pemilik gedung besar ini. Makanya, para pegawai terlihat menghormati Sasuke.

Sakura terlihat bingung dengan sikap pegawai-pegawai tadi. Dia ingin bertanya dengan Sasuke. Tapi di urungkan niatnya dulu. Nanti saja aku Tanya, pikir sakura.

"Kau sudah bilang orang tuamu?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya. Sakura menjawab saat masuk di lift, "Orang tuaku pergi ke Russia tadi siang," jawab Sakura, "Jadi aku sendirian di rumah," sambung Sakura.

Sakura adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno. Keluarga yang mengelola hotel di Russia. Karena mereka hanya berdua di lift, Sakura bercerita sedikit di lift dengan Sasuke, "Sudah 6 bulan mereka tidak mengecek hotel di sana, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk kesana selama 3 minggu,".

"Hahaha lagi pula kan aku sudah besar, jadi di tinggal sendirian pun aku tidak takut," ucap Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun senang, karena Sakura tidak sedih. Hanya gara-gara di tinggal orang tua untuk bekerja.

.

Sampai lah mereka di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Sakura merasa deg-degan karena ini pertama kalinya dia kesini. Pintu pun terbuka, setelah Sasuke membuka kuncinya. "masuklah," Sasuke menyuruh masuk Sakura.

Karena Sakura dari tadi hanya diam di belakang sasuke. "Ah! I- iya!" jawab Sakura kaget baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Sakura tadi melamun tentang 'sesuatu' yang akan di lakukannya di apartemen Sasuke. Mereka pun masuk.

Sasuke menutup apartemennya. Saat masuk, Sakura sangat kagum. Karena apartemen Sasuke sangat bagus. Pemandangannya keren, batin Sakura terkagum-kagum. Apartemen sasuke terlihat rapih dan bagus (#itu loh kayak apartemennya Usui di maid sama, bedanya kamar Sasuke ada perabotannya, tidak kyak punya Usui he he he) apalagi ada jendela yang sangat besar.

Pemandangan kota pada malah hari terlihat bagus dari situ. Sakura mendekat ke jendela dan melihat pemandangan itu. "Wah. ." gumam Sakura, "Sasuke, ini bagus sekali!" jawab Sakura riang dan bisa di bilang heboh. Sasuke baru saja kembali dari dapur. Dan menuju sakura, memberikan air putih. Lalu sasuke bertanya, "Kau suka?", "Iya! Ini keren loh Sasuke" jawab Sakura sambil tetap memandang ke luar jendela.

Sasuke pun tersenyum, dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Sakura kaget, "Ah! Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke menggeleng kecil, sakura sangat senang.

Sakura tau meskipun sasuke tidak menunjukkan dengan kata-kata bahwa dia mencintai Sakura. Sasuke dapat menunjukkan dengan perbuatannya. Mereka berdua pun menikmat pemandangan di luar jendela.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya, "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini?". Sakura tersentak. Karena dia baru ingat. Aku baru ingat, seharusnyakan aku melakukan 'Sesuatu' di sini, pikir Sakura. "Hn?" Tanya sasuke lagi dengan posisi tadi, yaitu memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"A-aku. . ah, Sasuke aku ingin ke kamar mandi!" jawab Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke sebenarnya bingung dengan sikap sakura, tapi ya sudah lah. Sasuke mengantarkan sakura ke kamar kecil. Saat Sakura di kamar mandi. Sakura terlihat bingung, bagaimana dia melakukan 'sesuatu' itu tanpa dicurigai Sasuke?.

Sakura kemudian membuka pintunya sedikit, dan menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya. Untuk melihat apakah Sasuke ada di situ. Baiklah, sekarang waktunya aku melakukan 'sesuatu' itu, pikir sakura dengan semangatnya.

Sakura melihat tidak ada sasuke di sekitar situ. Dan diapun menjalankan misinya. Sakura terlihat seperti maling yang sedang memeriksa apartemen sasuke. Mulai dari dapur, kamar mandi, ruang tamu, dan yang terakhir kamar Sasuke.

Setelah 10 menit mencari, sakura pun berhenti. "Tidak ada. ." Sakura menghela nafas. Entah itu lega atau menghela nafas bingung. "Hah. . tidak mungkin Sasuke seperti itu, Sasuke kan sayang aku," ucap sakura pede pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, "Seperti apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Sasuke habis mengganti bajunya. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi di kamar itu menjadi kaget. "Ti-tidak seperti apa-apa kok," jawab Sakura gugup, "Hn?" Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh dengan tatapan introgasi.

Sakura mundur-mundur karena Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, dan terpojoklah Sakura di sebuah kursi empuk. Sakura pun terduduk di situ dengan kegugupan tingkat akut. "Seperti apa?" Tanya sasuke lagi. Sasuke sekarang ada di hadapan sakura yang sedang duduk dengan tertunduk dengan berjongkok. "Se-seperti. ." jawab sakura takut-takut.

Ya Sakura takut kalau Sasuke tau kalau sebenarnya dia melakukan 'sesuatu' di sini. "Cerita lah Sakura," jawab Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap lembut kepala Sakura.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, dan. . terlihat ada air mata yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh dari matanya. Tiba-tiba. . "Huwaaaa. . Sasuke maaf. . hiks aku mencurigaimu. ." ucap Sakura sambil menangis dan memeluk Sasuke tiba-tiba yang ada di depannya.

Terdoronglah Sasuke, dan sekarang posisnya menjadi duduk bukan jongkok lagi hahaha. Sasuke bingung, karena sakura tiba-tiba menangis. Sasuke pun menenangkan Sakura yang menangis di pelukannya dengan mengusap punggung sakura. "Aku curiga pada Sasuke. . hiks," Sakura mulai bercerita, "Katanya Ino aku harus memeriksa kamar Sasuke. . hiks, katanya agar aku tau. . hiks, Sasuke selinguh atau tidak hiks. . hiks. .".

Sakura sesenggukan bercerita dengan Sasuke dan masih menangis. Sasuke yang mendengarnya menjadi kaget. Jadi gara-gara temannya itu, makanya dia jadi seperti ini, rutuk sasuke dalam hati. Begitulah, sebenarnya 'sesuatu' yang igin di lakukan Sakura di apartemen Sasuke adalah untuk memeriksa apa ada tanda-tanda perempuan 'jahat' yang kesini.

"Bodoh" jawab Sasuke yang masih memeluk Sakura di pelukannya. "Hiks hiks hiks. . maaf Sasuke. . hiks," ucap Sakura yang masih memeluk Sasuke sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Aku tidak mungkin suka dengan perempuan lain selain dirimu. ." jawab Sasuke lembut.

Sasuke mengelus-ngelus kepala Sakura agar berhenti menangis. "Sudahlah. ." Sasuke meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap sakura. Mata Sakura telihat basah dan hidungnya yang memerah. "Aku hanya meyayangimu." jawab Sasuke lembut sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Sakura.

Sakura menangis lagi setelah Sasuke berkata seperti itu, "Hiks hiks. . huwaaa aku juga sayang Sasuke. ." jawab Sakura sambil menangis lagi. Dan Sakura pun memeluk Sasuke lagi.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 10. Sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura berada di kamar Sasuke. Sakura sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur sasuke. Sedangkan sasuke sendiri sedang membaca buku di sofa dekat kasurnya.

Sakura terlihat merutuki kelakuannya tadi. "Aish, aku seperti orang bodoh saja tadi," ucap Sakura kesal. "Dari dulu," sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura yang mendengar langsung mendongak menghadap Sasuke. "Aku tidak bodoh" jawab Sakura dengan muka kesal, "Huh".

Sasuke pun tertawa kecil, "Bukankah tadi kau yang bilang kalau kau bo-doh?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringainya. Sakura yang mendengarnya bingung membalas apa, "I-itu. . ah sudahlah." jawab Sakura kesal.

Tiba-tiba sakura tersenyum dan meyahut, "Bukankah Sasuke lebih bodoh karena mau dengan orang bodoh?" tambah Sakura dengan senyum remehnya. Sasuke pun tersentak dengan ucapan Sakura tadi.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Sakura turun dari kasur dan mencoba menggoda Sasuke yang sedang serius membaca buku itu. "Sasuke!" teriak Sakura dari belakang Sasuke dan merangkul leher sasuke di belakang. Sasuke pun kaget karena Sakura tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya. Ya, itu karena Sasuke sedang serius membaca bukunya dan tidak memperhatikan Sakura yang sudah mengendap-ngendap ke belakangnya.

Sasuke pun mejawab tenang, padahal tadi dia sangat kaget, "Hn?" Tanya Sasuke atau bisa di bilang gumam Sasuke. "Maaf ya karena aku curiga denganmu Sasuke," Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya di leher sasuke. "Aku janji akan percaya sayang, cinta, percaya,baik hati, tidak marah-marah, tidak curiga, dan hem. . apa lagi ya?" Sakura menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagunya, seperti pose berpikir.

"Dan akan menjadi istri yang setia," sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba. Itu membuat Sakura kaget dan tercengang. Sakura berputar agar bisa duduk di samping Sasuke. Dan sepertinya dia tidak percaya dengan kalimat Sasuke barusan."hah? kau sakit Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke, dan meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya di dahi sasuke, "Kau tidak sakit Sasuke," lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke yang di perlakukan seperti itu menjadi kesal. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorong Sakura, dan menatap tajam Sakura walaupun itu tidak akan membuat Sakura takut karena sudah kebal. "Sakura," ujar Sasuke pelan, "Aku tidak sakit." Lanjut Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, dan semakin dekat. .

CUP

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura lembut dengan waktu yang hem. . sebentar tapi tidak sebentar, lama tapi tidak terlalu lama. Sakura kaget saat bibirnya tiba-tiba dicium Sasuke. "Kau tidak mau menjadi istriku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura yang tadi dicium Sasuke lalu tiba-tiba bias dibilang 'dilamar' secara tidak langsung menjadi bingung dan kaku. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura seperti itu, memanggil Sakura. "Sakura?" panggil sasuke. Sakura pun tersadar dari kekakuannya tadi, "Hah? E-eh?" Sakura bingung. Sasuke mengulang ucapannya yang tadi, "Kau mau menjadi istriku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi dengan seringainya.

Sakura menjadi terpaku lagi padahal dia baru tersadar dari kebingungannya tadi. Sasuke yang melihat sakura seperti itu menjadi kesal. Dan diapun akhirnya menggoda sakura. Sasuke mencium leher Sakura dan ciumannya mulai turun dari leher dan. . "Huwaaa!" Sakura tersadar karena ciuman Sasuke yang dirasanya mulai turun ke. . tau kan? Hahaha. Sakura yang kaget tadi pun mendorong sasuke sampai sasuke terjatuh dari sofa.

Bukk

"Aw!" teriak Sasuke. sekarang Sasuke jatuh dengan posisi tidak elitnya. Sakura pun langsung terduduk di sofa saat mendengar suara Sasuke tadi. "Sa-Sasuke? Kau tidak papa?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut, karena dia baru sadar mendorong Sasuke sampai terjatuh.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisinya tadi, dan langsung duduk menuju tepi kasurnya. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke seperti itu atau bisa di bilang 'gondok' langsung berjalan menuju Sasuke. Sakura berdiri di depan Sasuke yang sedang menunduk. Sakura memegang kedua pipi Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan berucap. .

"Iya aku mau menikah denganmu, dan. ." Sakura menerima lamaran Sasuke, dan melanjutkan kembali ucapannya, "dan yang 'ciuman'mu tadi. . err. . kita dapat 'melakukannya' lebih kalau kita sudah menikah Sasuke" Sakura mencium pipi kanan sasuke.

"Lagi pula. . aku belum siap" jawab sakura malu-malu dan jujur. Sasuke menghadap Sakura dan memeluk Sakura, "Terima kasih. . dan-" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya "Aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura," ucap Sasuke lembut.

Sakura tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sasuke erat, "Aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu Sasuke". Akhirnya Sasuke melamar Sakura, dan sebentar lagi mungkin akan ada keluarga kecil baru dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Oh iya sepertinya Sakura lupa untuk bertanya pada Sasuke. Kenapa para pegawai apartemen terlihat sangat sopan dengan Sasuke tadi. Tapi ya sudahlah, nanti juga Sakura tau-tau sendiri hahaha.

.

.

The end

Tamat dengan gajenya -_- tapi pudding seneng akhirnya bisa nulis ini cerita ^O^ #terlalu lama bersarang di pikiran -.- soalnya baru bisa minjem laptop kakak pudding.

Ini pudding publish di warnet, ngebut2 ngedit soalnya takut bayarnya mahal -.- jadi kalau banyak typo. Berarti kacamata pudding kurang tebal #ngeles

Oh iya kyaknya pudding mau pindah fandom bentar hahaha supaya bisa nulis yang lain. Kan pudding doyan sama pairing2 di fandom2 lain he he he. Oh iya makasih ya yang udah baca fic2 pudding yang lain.

Waktu nulis adegan ciumannya pudding bingung mau nulis gmana #plak, untunglah ada orang yang baik tapi ya endak baik, jahat tapi ya endak jahat yang mau bantu pudding, terus dapet ide dari fic2 lain juga he he he. Jadi klau adegan ciumannya jelek, maaf ya -.- ini pertama kalinya pudding bikin adegan ciuman di bibir hahaha #plak

Mohon bantuannya kalau ficnya pudding banyak salahnya .. saran kritik flame? Boleh kok -.- soalnya kalau di flame mungkin aja pudding salah tanpa sadar, tapi jangan kejam2 -_-

makasih ^0^

rnr


End file.
